Please Can You Keep My Secret
by Yullenaitor
Summary: Allen attends the Black Order High due to its low tuition. She also has to cross dress as a guy due to family reason mainly Cross. Allen secretly works as a maid in order to pay for the debts that her Master left her, Bak, and Fou with. But what happens when the school's ice prince takes an interest in her after discovering she's a female working as a maid. Kandaxfem!Allen


**Yullenaitor**: This is my first fanfic and that Allen will only have his curse mark not her arm and that Allen's a female cross dressing. Also Lavi and Krory will be bad boys at the beginning but they will change to good people don't worry Kroy/Lavi lovers. Also Fou will come out as a human, no guardian looking girl no offense to those who like her. It will have a lot of time skip but please just bare with it.

_'Thoughts'_

"talking"

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing not even the Plot.

**Please, can you keep my Secret.**

* * *

A 16-year-old boy was walking down the halls of the Black Order High school that he was attending. He had snow-white hair, silver-grey eyes, pale skin, and a curse mark on his left side face. He was known as Allen Walker the school's President. He was wearing the school's uniform, it was up to the students to design how they want their uniforms. In Allen's case he had a white button up shirt, a black vest, red ribbon and black pants. The school colors are black and white, their symbol was a silver metal Rose Cross.

Allen turned a corner and saw two guys smoking in the halls. He narrowed his big silver eyes as he recognized them.

"Hey, you know your not suppose to be smoking Lavi and Krory."

Lavi and Krory both turned around and turned back around completely ignoring the whitey. Lavi has red hair and an eye-patch over his right eye, the other eye is green. Krory has black eyes, his hair is black but his bangs are white. Lavi and Krory are both 18-years-old. Allen got mad and went up to them pulled them both by the ear. He started dragging them down the hallway to the front of the school and finally out the gates.

"Don't come back until you are _properly _dressed and aren't smoking." With that said Allen turned around and started heading to her first class. Ignoring what the smokers said.

"What crawled up his ass."

_~ Time Pass~_

'Seriously, this school is made up of idiots.' Allen thought as he was inside the Student Council Room. He sign and got up from his desk to start patrolling the halls.

"Come on, can't you just do my part of the clean up duty for me." Said a familiar voice up ahead. Allen looked up and notice it was Lavi talking to a girl about doing his part of the cleaning duty.

"But-t I have something to attend to.." Said A girl with Brown curly hair and warm chocolate eyes looking at Lavi.

"It's just for today." Krory said as he came up to her.

"That is enough. Do your own chores and leave Miranda alone." Allen said as he came up to them looking unpleased.

"Allen!" Said a releaved and scared Miranda.

"It's okay Miranda you can go on ahead I will take care of this." Allen said with a big smile while looking at her.

Miranda nodded "O-okay, thank you." With that said she turned and quickly walked down the hall away from the group.

"Its you again Walker, what do you want to know." Lavi said as he and Krory turned to look at him. Annoyed could be seen clearly in their eyes as they looked down at him.

"That is what I'm suppose to be saying Lavi Bookman Jr." He said as he looked at him, then at his uniform which was black pants, a white button up about half way opened showing off his chest and a black with white stripped jacket opened. He then looked at Krory as he was wearing black pants a black V shirt with white ruffles at the end of his sleeves and were the shirt creates a V. "I thought I told you to not come back until you are properly dressed." He looked up at them disapprovingly.

"Whatever." Lavi said as he turned around to leave.

"Are you wearing an earing." Allen said as he looked closer to his left ear.

"Yea what of it. Got a problem with it Prez." He said as he turned to look at him again.

"Yes now take it off."

"I will later." He and Krory turned to leave but stopped when he felt something grab his left ear. Lavi lifted his right arm and turned to punch but was surprised when it was caught. He looked at the hand that grabbed his fist and saw the white-haired boy. Allen quickly finished what he started and ripped off the earing. "OW! Are you trying to rip off my ear."

"If it will get the earring off then yes." Allen said as he took the earing. I will be confiscating this." He said as he holded up the item.

"Psh whatever I can always get a new one. Come on let's go Krory." They walked away to some place, probably to smoke.

"Hey wait! You guys still have cleaning duties." But it fell on death ears. Allen signed and was about to walk away when he heard sobbing from a close by hall way. He turned to look at a random girl crying in front of a guy. He recognized him, he put two and two together. _'Another problem.'_ He kept walking until he was in hearu=ignrangeand didn't have to yell. "Hey, what' going on."

"Che." Came the replie from the 18-year-old japanese guy. he wore a long black with a little white trench coat. With black pants. He has navy long hair tied up in a high pony tail. He answered with an uncaring tone "Rejecting a confession."

"Its you again, Kanda." Allen said narrowing his eyes in the moment. _'The guys who always makes the girls cry.' _Allen thought.

"WAHHHHHHH!" Allen turned to see the girl cry heart-broken and running down the hall with her hands on her face.

"Why can't you be more sensitive with your words when talking to the girls Kanda." Allen said, he was getting mad at the japanese guy. "You'll pay if I see another girl cry." Before he left he gave Kanda a look then walked away.

_'How many times has the Moyashi told me that.'_ Kanda thought.

"I really don't know why she is picking on guys only. You should talk to her Yuu. Make her say _'uncle'_ to us." Said Lavi as he and Krory walked to him.

"Che, do it yourself baka usagi. And don't ever call me by my first name or you WILL see Mugen go through your throat AND then choke on your own blood." Then he walked away with his hair swaying.

_~Time Pass After School~_

_'I really hate guys who make girls cry.' _Allen thought as he was walking home from school. H kept walking until he was at a beat up home. The house is a two-story, with one window on the first floor and two windows on the second floor. It has an air conditioner on the second floor bottom right corner of the first room. The roof is looking awful due to the paint falling off, there is a gate on the entry way, and the house is surrounded by trees except the entry way.

Allen walks up to the house, as he touches the gate it falls out of its place making the other one fall out too. _'It will take a lot of money just to fix them.' _ Allen thought as he walked inside the house.

"I'm home." He called to those who live with him. He took his shoes off before he kept walking oblivious to the newspaper on the floor. He kept walking until his foot went through the newspaper causing him to almost fall. "AHHH!" He managed to catch his footing before falling face first to the floor.

"Oh, you're home. Welcome back Allen." Said a 17-year-old girl with short orange hair barely reaching her neck with red ruby eyes. The girl was wearing a purple with a white design tank top and khaki shorts stopping above her knees.

"Fou, what happened here, why is there a trap here." Allen said while taking his foot out of the hole.

"I accidentally put my foot through it earlier." Fou said with an innocent look on her face. "It looks like the floorboard is getting rotten."

"So you thought it be wise to just hide it under a sheet of newspaper?" Allen said while looking at her.

Fou gave a laugh and said "You fell for it."

"Shut up! You didn't plan it." Allen said, "Hey Fou you didn't get hurt did you?" Silence. "Fou?" Fou just closed the door so he didn't ask any more. _'Seems like your okay.' _He thought before walking to his room were he started undressing until he got to the chest part and looked down at them before signing and going to his usual routine.

He went down to the livingroom area were he saw a blonde head man working on toys for little kids.

"Bak." Allen said as he saw the man painting small toys. Bak was a 19-year-old guy with golden eye color.

"Oh, Allen! Welcome home." Said Bak. He was wearing a black tank top with skinny blue jeans.

"You had a night shift at the hospital last night didn't you, you should take some time off." Allen said.

"Yea and I can't take some time off because I can't put all the burden on you."

"If only that stupid drinking bastard hadn't disappeared after leaving all those debts with us." Fou said as she entered the room.

"That isn't necessary." Allen said while giving a knowing look to her. Fou just looked at him.

"Oh, there was a call from the chief where you work at. Apparently, one of the workers can't come, so he wants you to take her place." Fou said with a casual look on her face.

"What, Really! I gotta go get ready! Fou why didn't you tell me earlier?" Allen said while running to his room. "Whoa! Almost fell in that hole again!"

"Allen drop this off for me at the post box on your way." Fou holds up a piece of paper to him.

"Contest prize." Allen said taking the piece of paper.

"Yup." Was all she said while walking to her room.

"Try to rest up a bit, Bak! I'll be on my way now." Allen said running out the house. A crashing was heard from Fou's room then a "OH, not this too!"

_~Time pass~_

"Welcome home, Master." Allen said. behind Allen was his Boss, Jerry, and his best friend Lenalee. Jerry has pink hair put in braids, is skin color is a light brown, due to him being Indian, and he always wears glasses nobody knows his true eye color. (He wears his cooking uniform.) Lenalee is a violet eyed girl who has green hair up in two pig tails that stop around her back. She is chinese.

Allen and Lenalee's uniform are a one piece maid outfit. The middle was like a corset, white, with a black bow under the chest area. The breast part was a little loose and is white. The sleeves are black, it shows the shoulders, but not the arms, it stops at the wrist. Their was a black collar thick enough to hide almost al of their necks, with also a black bow in the center. The bottom part was a long skirt that stopped at the knees. It was black with a white apron over the skirt. Lenalee's was the same except it was purple and white.

"This way, Master." Lenalee said leading the customer to an empty table.

"Allen."

"Yes?" Allen looked up to see Lenalee's older brother calling her.

"May I get more coffee, please." Komui said giving him a pleading look.

"One more coffee coming right up Master." Allen bowed before getting the order.

_~Time Skip~_

Allen was taking the trash out through the back door, oblivious to the person coming his way.

_'I worked here for so long, why can't I get used to it already.' _Allen thought. '_I don't have enough free time due to the student council work and this job to -sigh- I really need this job, but what if someone sees me in this outfit, then its all over.'_

"Wow," Allen looked up to see colbat eyes look down at him. "Che, not only are you working as a maid but you're also a _girl_. Isn't this a surprise. No wonder you hate guys, _Prez_." Was all Kanda said as shocked silver eyes looked up at him, Kanda walked away leaving Allen alone.

Allen stood there for a minute processing what just happened. _'Oh dear god no. Now he's going to tell the school that the student council president is a girl working at a café. I'm so screwed.' _Allen thought.

Allen kept working until her shift was over. She was barely exiting the back door when she saw someone standing their. She looked up and saw the japanese guy leaning against the wall opposite of the door.

"Kanda, what are you doing here?" Confusion written all over her face.

"Che, so the maid really was the moyashi." He looked at her, "Why are you working here." It was a demand not a question, and by the looks of it he wasn't going to let it go easily.

"Its Allen, not moya-"

"Alright I'm heading off Jerry, see you tomorrow after school! Lets go Komui." Allen heard Lenalee's voice getting closer to where they are standing. She tensed as she heard their footsteps and did the first thing that popped into her head. She grabbed Kanda's Left arm, feeling the muscles, and dragged him away.

"O-Oi," was all he got to say before being dragged by the white-haired girl.

Noticing that Kanda is letting himself be dragged, Allen said nothing and let his arm go free when they stopped at a local park. Their she told him everything and why she has to work their.

"So it's just for family reasons." Kanda said after the white-haired girl was done talking to him, looking at the monkey bars. Allen's gaze was down on her feet. It was quiet for a while making it comfortable. Then something struck him. "So the reason for going to the Black Order was because the tuition is low?"

"Yea..." Allen said, finally taking her eyes off her shoes, she looked at him from the corner of her eye, studying him. _'I can't tell what he's thinking.' _

"Che."

Allen looked up as she heard footsteps and saw Kanda leaving.

* * *

_'Its been three days since Kanda found out about me.' _Allen thought as she was patrolling the campus after school. She was passing by when she heard the word maid. _'Maid.'_ She quickly walked up to the boys, "What are you guys talking about."

"We are talking about how my dad said that he made me something for my birthday.." The teen said looking scared.

_'Oh, made.' _Allen let out a sign of relieved while she kept patrolling. _'I can't help but overact when i hear someone says the word maid or something that sounds like it. But whats even more strange is that nobody knows about it yet, I winder if he's keeping it a secret. Haha, like that would happen... Right?'_

"Allen." Looking up she saw Lenalee and Miranda. They, along with Bak, Fou_, _and now Kanda, know that she is a girl. Lenalee had a long sleeve jacket that is black but has a little white here and their. She had on a black skirt that streches on her left and right side of the thighs. She wore boots that came up to her mid-thighs. Miranda also wore a long sleeve japcket that was similar to Lenalee's design and color. But instead she had on pants that covered her whole legs. She had on boots that stopped at her ankles.

"Are you tired Allen." Miranda asked with a warm smile on her face.

"No I'm fine, are you ready to leave." She asked them politely.

They both nodded their heads and walked outside. They were talking and laughing, oblivious to colbat eyes watching their every move. Allen gave a warm smile at the girls. Kanda felt himself liking that smile and wanting to see it every day.

"Hey isn't that Kanda looking this way." Lenalee said. Allen and Miranda turned to look in the direction the chinese girl was looking and sure enough, Kanda was looking their way. Allen had a look of suprised on her face.

Then she got tensed, "W-What are you looking at!" Was all she could come up with.

"Che." Kanda had his famous smirk on his face, then walked away his coat making his walk look graceful.

"He's so hot! I heard he's been practicing Fencing and Kendo up to this day. People say he's really strong!" Lenalee said with hearts in her eyes.

"All the guys look up to him, and his grades are excellent. But I also heard he isn't interested in any girl in our school because he's tp popular. Even so, the girls still confess to him." Miranda said.

"What" Allen turned to her friends with a shocked look on her face. "He's _that _popular with the girls." Allen made a face at that. _'I really don't know how these girls' mind works anymore, could it be that he doesn't really care about the maid thing because he's uninterested?'_

"Oh! Before I forget Kanda found out about me being a girl." Allen said with a casual look on her face.

"WHAT! HOW?" Lenalee turned to Allen.

"He was walking by when it was my turn to take out the trash and saw me in my outfit."

"Oh, when did this happen Allen." Said Miranda.

"Three days ago."

"I'm surprised he hasn't said anything about this yet." Miranda turned to the direction were Kanda was. '_Could it be...' _

"Yea me too." Lenalee also turned to the same direction Miranda is looking at.

_~Time skip to the Cafe~_

"Welcome home, Ma-" Allen stopped talking when she saw who entered the café. _'No it can't be. What's he doing here?' _It was Kanda who stood at the entrance of the café with a bored look in his face.

"Che, found you." He said in an also bored tone. Miranda, on Allen's left, and Lenalee, on Allens right, were shocked to say the least. they both though _'Why is Kanda here, and of all places to.' _

"Welcome home, Master." Allen said in a friendly tone, but Kanda being Kanda knew it was forced. He smirk just to piss her off and it worked. Allen's left eye brow gave a twitch. She led him to and empty table. "Sorry for the wait. Allen bowed before walking away, she felt his gaze on her small back.

_'That outfit really suits her. It hugs her in every way, showing her curves.' _Kanda thought as he kept his gaze on her every move.

"Hey Allen, is that your boyfriend or something?" Jerry asked with a smile on his face. "Because he's been staring at you for a long time, ever since he entered the café!"

"N-No he isn't anything to me just a schoolmate." Allen said with a blush adoring her face.

* * *

_'He's here again. Doesn't he get it that customers are starting to notice him?' _Allen thought as she served him coffee again.

"He's here again! He keeps looking at Allen too!" Lenalee whispered to Miranda as they, with Jerry, were peeking at them from the kitchen dorrway.

"I knew it! He's interested in our little Allen." Jerry sai while clasping his hands together. Allen looked at Kanda as he was drinking his coffee and looking at her. She blushed and looked away.

_~Next Day~_

Allen was walking down the hall to her classroom. As she enters the classroom and sees three boys reading a porn magazine. "What are you guys doing."

"Nothing, just looking at something good." One of them replied.

"Confiscated" She said as she snatched it away.

"What the hell, how come the girls are allowed to read magazines and we aren't allowed to." Said the second guy.

"You're being to harsh on us," Said the third one, "I don't think you're giving us equal right."

"Fine all boys and girls give me a list of magazines that you want to read and I'll see if they are allowed to be on school campus." Allen said. The students in the classroom just gave her a 'are you serious' look.

"Isn't it going to be a lot of work for you Allen." Said a girl with two braids that reached her mid-back, she also had glasses adorning her face.

"Its fine," Allen said. "I need to do this as the student President. -cough-

Kanda got up from leaning on the wall next to the classroom that Allen was in.

"Ahh~" Came out of the white-haired girl as she was doing her work. Allen's cheeks were tainted with a light pink.

"P-Prez" Came Lou Fa's voice. She was the accountant. "Um... Well.. The amounts for last month aren't adding up properly..."

"WHAT!"

"EEK! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Lou Fwa said.

"Damnit! Whatever, I'll do it myself." Allen said putting a hand to her face. -cough-

-cough- "I'm so tired." -cough-

"Workaholic." Came from the entry way of the council room. Allen turned to see Kanda leaning on the door.

"What are you doing here."

"Loosen up, Moyashi."

"Its Allen-" was all she got to say before she got dizzy and fell. Expecting to feel pain, instead she felt strong arms and a hard chest catch her. She stayed like that until the dizziness went away. Thats when she realized who's arms she was in making her blush a dark red.

"Stay away!" She slapped his arms away from her body. "I don't need help from the likes of you." Kanda just started at her and left closing the door on his way out.

"Okay then." Was heard before the door was fully shut.

-cough-

_~At the Cafe~_

-cough cough cough- _'I don't have time to feel tired... -sigh- the accounts really won't add up either.' _She thought, the pink still adorns her face. "I need to hurry up and decide which magazines are allowed to be on school grounds, too... and more time to study." She said, then thought back to what happened earlier in the council room.

"Hey? Isn't that the Prez?" Allen's head shot up, she turned and her eyes widened at seeing Lavi and Krory.

"Wow, it really is! Seriously a maid and the Prez is also a _girl. _Who would have thought."Said Krory.

"Now this is hilarious, let's call everyone over. My ears still hurt. Hurry Kuro take some pictures." Lavi said while taking out his phone, Krory doing the same.

_'Damn, everything is going downhill.'_ She turned away from them.

"Are you going to run away?" Asked Krory as he grabbed her small wrist. "No wonder she treats the girls better, but being a maid too!"

"Let go!" She tried to get away from his hold.

"Okay now hole her still, while I take the pictures." Lavi said. He started taking multiple pictures on his phone.

"Aren't you going to calls us Master, maid." Said Krory while taking her other wrist.

_'My body feels weak... What am I going to do now?'_

"After Lavi was done taking the pictures her was reaching to touch her shoulder. "I didn't realize you were actually a girl. Dressing like _this_ actually makes you look-" Before Lavi's hand can make contact with Allen's bare shoulder, a sword was pressed to his neck.

"Touch her and you die _baka usagi_. Came a very pissed voice.

Lavi looked to the arm holding the sword, then saw colbat eyes glaring at him. "K-Kanda?" Both Lavi and Krory backed away from the angry long-haired japanese. Allen's eyes widen when she heard his voice, then she felt an arm around her front above her chest.

"Moyashi, are you okay?" Kanda said as he sheathed his sword and brought that same hand holding it to her forehead feeling for a fever, his glare gone for that moment. He turned and glared at Krory and Lavi until they left, then brought back his attention to the girl in his arms.

"Allen was taking small gasps, "Sorry," Kanda's eyes widen a bit, "Sorry Kanda." Allen said before passing out.

"Che, rest all you want Moyashi." He looked at her sleeping face, the small blush on her cheeks making her look adorable. Kanda gave her sleeping face a rare smile before holding her bridal style and walking away with her.

* * *

**So tell me what you think and please review, and have a nice day/night.**

**~Yullenaitor**


End file.
